Sage of Hope
by Vaikuntha
Summary: A/U. A sinister plot by the nefarious Tuffle Baby is uncovered but it's far too late. As such Goku is tasked with going to the past to prevent it before it happens once more. However, Goku is not his usual self. Will whatever ails him prevent him from completing his objective? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and all its merchandise belong to Akira Toriyama. I do not in any way shape or form own any of it. Wish I did though.**

 **Well it's been 8 months since I made the promise to make a rewrite for my first ever story, but I never felt ready to begin on it, however 2 separate stories later that went down well with readers I feel like I'm well prepared to start.**

 **There are going to be major changes this time around:**

 _Frieza's child shall keep her place in the plot however we shall not be hearing from her for a long while. Alongside this I have decided to change Nappa's sister to Vegeta's sister. I know it's an overused idea, but you can't go wrong with what has been tried and tested. She too shall make an appearance later down the plot._

 _Goku is going to be pure Saiyan and not a half breed like I had done so initially. I deemed it an unnecessary plot idea to continue hence why I decided to make a rewrite._

 _In terms of pairings I want to say sorry to all those who wanted Goku and Bulma in the previous story but it's not happening this time around and I shall explain why in the story. Chi-Chi is a no either alongside most of the main female cast, I haven't decided who shall pair with who now as I am a bit indecisive._

 _I shall be taking ideas from the previous story and other shows so as such it shall be a broad reading experience. Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Flying. Flying as if Lord Beerus himself was after him. Then again, he could have used Instant Transmission and escaped to anywhere in the known universe but all rational had been replaced with a need to escape.

Goku certainly had no idea where he was flying off to, ideally, he could go somewhere with plenty of life forms and lay low for a while, whilst staying invisible to Ki sensing. However, he had to run, away from the pain of betrayal, from the pain of hurt, from the pain of watching people he had called close friends betray him as he watched.

After flying for what felt like hours, Goku flew down and landed ungracefully on the ground before rolling into a kneeling position with his head towards the ground, hot tears running like rivers down his cheeks before impacting with the ground.

Slowly but surely the clear skies were soon replaced by thick black clouds that rolled in from nowhere. The previous calm breeze picked up and turned into a howling wind storm and yet Goku chose to stay in his position on the dirt. A few drops of rain fell before they quickly turned into a downpour, churning the dry dirt into thick flowing mud. The hero of earth had been quickly soaked to the bone, yet he chose to stay in the rain, as it washed away the tears.

Pushing himself up he faced towards the sky, as the heavy downpour continue to wash away the tears. Goku forced himself to open his eyes even though the pouring rain made it an arduous task. His dark onyx eyes that had once been filled with hope and a childlike innocence were now nothing more than swirling pools of pain and regret. Goku stared off into the dark clouds as he recalled what had transpired no more than 15 minutes previously…

 **-Flashback-**

 _A lone figure was cruising slowly through the summer sky, with the midday sun on his back whilst the wind pushed through his hair and the folds of his garments. The legendary blue and orange colouration belonging to the Turtle School of one Master Roshi. A content smile was on his face as he twirled with glee in the air, laughing like a kid as he passed through the scattered clouds. Sure, he could have used instant transmission to get to his destination much quicker, but nothing was better than a slow flight after a long training session, with the cool air capable of cooling both himself and his sore muscles._

 _His eyes fell upon his destination; Capsule Corporation home to his lifelong friend Bulma Briefs and her family. Goku couldn't help chuckling at the memories of when both he and Bulma had been younger. He shook his head with a chuckle at the specific memory of her shooting him when they had first met. Landing on the ground lightly, Goku then expanded his Ki sense and could sense most his friends in the centre of the large building, alongside two high power levels he recognised. '_ _ **Everyone is here, including Beerus and Whis, but why?**_ _'_

 _The hero walked up to the main doors of the compound and as a force of habit he expected them to slide aside to give him passage however this time they stayed shut and as such the Saiyan walked unceremoniously nose first into the door with an audible 'ooof' he stumbled back whilst looking puzzled. "_ _ **That's never happened before.**_ _" commented Goku to no one before shrugging, "_ _ **Bulma won't mind if I use instant transmission this time.**_ _" said Goku as he recalled the amount of times his friend had snapped at him for teleporting into her house randomly._

 _Pressing the forefinger and middle finger from his right hand simultaneously to his forehead he focused on the Ki signatures in the compound and with a 'shwing' he vanished from the spot. Goku re-materialised in the centre of the living room, with the whole room going silent as soon as he arrived._

" _ **Hey guys!**_ _" greeted Goku enthusiastically but got no answer in return. Looking puzzled and worried at the same time he turned slowly on the spot and took in the expression present on everyone present in the room, and he instantly regretted doing so. His eyes fell on Vegeta and Piccolo standing near the entrance, one with a stoic expression and the other with a sick smirk._

 _Gulping nervously, he moved onwards before his eyes settled on his best-friend Krillin and his family. The childhood friend of Goku was nervously shuffling in his seat as he avoided eye contact, whilst his wife looked coldly as per usual at the standing hero. Her daughter nuzzled protectively in her lap '_ _ **what's going on here...**_ _' pondered the Saiyan as he moved his eyes towards his mentor Master Roshi who sat with Tien Shienhan._

" _ **Master, can you tell me what's going on?**_ _" Roshi simply shook his head and neglected to make eye contact as he replied his best student. "_ _ **I thought I had taught you better, Goku.**_ _" The answer slammed into Goku and nearly made him loose balance, he was confused now. He attempted to recall all his previous teachings he had received from the Turtle Hermit and he was certain he had followed each one to heart. Deciding he needed comfort he sought out his family in the room._

 _His beloved wife was sitting on the sofa to his left with his usual seat taken by Yamcha of all people. He frowned slightly as he looked on, a tirade of unsavoury thoughts assaulting his psyche. Chi-Chi his beloved wife of 21 years was looking down, avoiding eye contact. Yamcha had his arm wrapped around her waist, his lips near her ear. She giggled every few seconds, like a flirtatious school girl._

 _Now Goku wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, however even he can see that there was something he wouldn't like going on between the pair. "_ _ **Chi-Chi, what's going here?**_ _" he nervously asked, his fingers twitching ever so slightly from their perch by his side. Groaning she ran her fingers through her hair slowly, allowing Goku to notice the lack of a ring on her ring finger._

" _ **Ugg. Isn't it obvious Goku?**_ _" the mentioned shook his head to signify his lack of understanding. Yamcha's lips moved and Chi-Chi giggled once more before addressing her 'husband' "_ _ **I've found someone better Goku, someone who actually cares about how I feel.**_ _"_

" _ **B-but Chi-Chi, I love you.**_ _" Chi-Chi merely scoffed in response to her husband's words. "_ _ **If you love me, then tell me where were you for 10 years of our marriage?"**_ _Goku looked around nervously as murmurs of agreement passed through the room._

" _ **You know I had to train to keep everyone safe, to make sure the Earth would be safe if I was not around anymore."**_ _there was a collective groan of frustration from the other members of the room, which caused the saiyan to just shrink ever so slightly in on himself_ _ **"And you felt that the best way of doing so would be to leave for 7 years of your son's life as he grew up, especially when you consider how he believed himself responsible for your death?"**_ _questioned Chi-Chi her voice holding a dangerous edge to it._

" _ **Yes, I guess..."**_ _the Son heiress cocked an eyebrow, before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "_ _ **You're hopeless Goku, forever the child trapped in a man's body. If it wasn't for Yamcha helping me out during those 7 years you frolicked about in heaven your own children would never have had a father in their life. Probably would have turned into a deadbeat like their own father."**_

 _Unbeknownst to all present Goku had zoned out entirely after his own wife had judged his skills as a father, sure Goku knew he had not been the best however he had tried to catch up with his two-son's life and make it up to them. Swallowing the lump in his throat his eyes fell on someone he had perceived as a close friend as he shamelessly flirted with his wife. His gaze hardened as he felt rage build up slowly from deep within, but it subsided as soon as it had appeared only to be replaced by a deep sense of betrayal._

" _ **Son Goku!"**_

 _Said saiyan snapped out his stupor and turned to face the direction from which his name was called. His gaze fell upon the standout visage of Lord Beerus the God of Destruction and Whis his attendant. He gasped audibly_ _ **"L-Lord Beerus, W-Whis-sama."**_ _stammered Goku as he addressed the duo._

" _ **Am I right in saying that you're curious as to why everyone seems to be ignoring you all of sudden?"**_ _questioned Whis, the blue skinned attendant as he eyes Goku with his unwavering gaze and a knowing smile. Running his hand through his onyx locks Goku nodded in response. "_ _ **Well to put it simply Goku you've grown too powerful for your own good. You have surpassed Lord Beerus in your Super Saiyan God Kaio-ken form and as such have been deemed a threat to the universe."**_ _there was a grunt of disagreement from the corner with Piccolo and Vegeta however nobody paid any attention to it._

" _ **But I'm not going to hurt anyone!"**_ _replied Goku, looking puzzled at the same time "_ _ **I did it to get stronger so that I know I can protect my friends when the time comes."**_

" _ **You seem to have forgotten the trouble your body caused with Goku Black already."**_

" _ **But Black was from another timeline, and any ways Lord Beerus destroyed Zamasu. So, I don't think it can happen again."**_

" _ **That's a valid point, however there are more Kai's out there Goku who may have the same idea as Zamasu and as a precaution we have decided that destroying you is the safest option for the universe."**_ _as soon as Whis finished Lord Beerus raised his right palm and directed it at the orange adorning saiyan. Goku visibly tensed as he sensed the build-up of God Ki in the outstretched palm. A purple ball of energy came into existence, swirling dangerously with the amount of power it contained._

 _Goku looked on, a nervous sweat running from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. He knew if that attack hit him, well simply put he would be done for, after witnessing the attack quite a few times since it was the signature attack of the God's of Destruction. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he looked Death's door once more, certainly wasn't the first and he would be damned if it was the last. The Saiyan's eyes darted frantically around the room, searching for a way out of the current predicament he found himself in._

 _A few ideas crossed his mind, phasing out, powering up and attempting to fight his way out was another however the main idea was Instant Transmission. One major flaw was preventing him from using it, the fact that by the time he would have raised his fingers and focused on a Ki signature, Beerus would have released his Destructor Ball, and even then, the proximity made it even worse._

" _Any last words?" came the taunt from Beerus but Goku chose to ignore it as he continued to wrack his brain for a way out. There was surely a way out without resorting to his fists as usual. If he could escape without being seen, then he could go somewhere far away and think clearly. It suddenly dawned on him "_ _ **A smokescreen! Of course!"**_ _he excitedly thought, a feeling of relief passing through every cell in his body._

" _I'll take your silence as a no then." mocked Beerus, however he was surprised to receive a chuckle in response. The feline like God of Destruction watched intently as Goku raised his hand in a similar fashion to his own, with his palm flat out towards him. "Still got some fight in you I see."_

" _I'd rather go out swinging." retorted Goku with a nonchalant shrug. Steeling his gaze, the student of Roshi began to call out his latent power resulting in a white aura enveloping his form. Everyone had mixed reactions however as a perfect replica of the purple ball of destruction energy in Beerus's hand materialised in Goku's outstretched palm._

" _Where did you learn that?!" demanded Beerus, his gaze having hardened as he looked at Goku still. Goku smirked confidently in response but inside he was worried and very nervous "_ _ **I just hope he doesn't realise this is a fake."**_ _Unfortunately, he had failed to take Whis's vast knowledge of Ki into account._

" _I must say Son Goku, that's very clever use of Ki manipulation. Screening a normal Ki ball with a layer of your God Ki. Very ingenious indeed." Goku's smirk faltered into a thin line. "_ _ **Crap!"**_ _he thought as he screamed inwardly, whilst his eyes fell on the visage of the ever amused Whis. Gritting his teeth, he faced Beerus once more who looked amused as he chuckled to himself._

" _You almost had me there, but you have wasted enough time as it is, farewell Son Goku." exclaimed Beerus, whilst everyone took the hint to move out of the way quickly leaving Goku alone in the centre of the room. The duo of Piccolo and Vegeta watched from their spots at the entrance._

" _Yeah, you're right. It is time to say goodbye." stated Goku as a matter of fact. in one swift motion he grabbed the purple Ki sphere into his palm before he raised it above his head. Beerus watched confounded, however Whis knew what he was doing. "He plans on using a smokescreen to make his escape." hearing his plan getting discovered Goku smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it used to. With a small but quick salute from his left hand he flung the sphere towards the ground which caused a large purple cloud to appear and cover the room._

" _Noo! Damn it!" roared Beerus, before quickly releasing the attack in the general direction had been standing in. The ball multiplied in size as it left the palm of the god of destruction. It tore through the smoke before getting lost from view in the cloud of purple._

" _Was that really necessary Lord Beerus." deadpanned Whis before he tapped his staff twice on the ground, and thus clearing the smoke away. A gaping circular hole in the far wall greeted them and Beerus looked on angrily "Missed him." he seethed before turning to Piccolo and Vegeta. "He couldn't have gone far, find him and kill him." commanded Beerus, and he watched the duo of the Saiyan Prince and the Warrior Namekian take off through the hole he had created in the wall._

 _Beerus stared dead eyed through the gaping hole. "With Goku gone, no one can stop my plan for universal domination!" lamented the feline God of Destruction, before he begun to cackle madly. His eyes were now glowing an ethereal red, and the same could be said for everyone else present in the room._

… _End Flashback…_

A clap of thunder broke Goku's musings. The rain continued to pour down relentlessly down on the sombre form of Goku, yet he refused to move. Two high power levels pinged his Ki sense " **Piccolo and Vegeta huh…** " even in his current state he knew he was more than a match for both, but the will to fight had been washed away in the rain. He felt them as they got closer and closer, their energy levels like beacons in the dark of the thunderstorm.

Closing his eyes Goku waited for the inevitable conflict that was about to ensue. Sure, enough two dull thuds in the grass a few moments later was all he needed to know his pursuers had arrived. They had landed on either side of him, pinning him in the centre.

"Well Kakarot, finally grovelling to your superior at last." mocked the Saiyan Prince as he looked down upon his fellow Saiyan. Goku chuckled before looking up, the rain running down his face "No Vegeta, I'm simply making you feel tall for once."

"Why you…" began Vegeta but his Namekian companion cut him off "Easy Vegeta, don't let him rile you up so easily." the widow peaked Saiyan harrumphed as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, eyes burning a hole through Goku's forehead if he could.

Both watched as Goku stood up shakily from the ground, before standing to somewhat his full height "Why are you guys doing this? I thought you were my friends!" he questioned, his gaze switching between his two former comrades.

"Its simple Goku, you have to die for the greater good." stated Piccolo as he smirked. Goku frowned as he sank into a stance. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but I will get to the bottom of this."

"Oh haha, we're both fine Kakarot. Infact we're better than fine."

Silence descendent between trio, no one dared to move. The thunder continued to rumble in the sky, however it seemed to get louder as the moments passed by, but no one pain any heed to it. Next moment Vegeta flashed into Super Saiyan Blue and flew towards who in response also flashed into Super Saiyan Blue, and not a moment sooner as Vegeta came in with a thunderous left hook. Goku blocked it with his palm eliciting a clap like thunder that resounded through the area. A flash of light erupted soon after blinding the trio.

"Ugh, it's like the Solar Flare all over again." grumbled Piccolo as he rubbed vigorously at his irritated eyes.

"Typical low class move there Kakarot, resorting to cheap tricks to gain an advantage."

Silence.

"Kakarot?" called out Vegeta, the spots in his vision slowly disappearing however he didn't receive an answer. "Don't mock me Kakarot!" snapped the Prince once more.

"Calm yourself Vegeta, use your Ki sensing and you'll see that he is gone." came the voice of reason that was Piccolo. Vegeta grunted in response before dropping the Super Saiyan Blue form. "He's not going to be happy about this." commented Vegeta as he crossed his arms once more, "He's going to need evidence."

"The fact we can't sense him is proof that he's gone." Piccolo took one more look around, with his sharp hearing and eyesight nothing seemed out of the order. "Let's get out of this rain, don't want to catch something." nodding his consent Vegeta took off towards his home, followed closely by Piccolo as they left the battlefield and the death place of Goku in their wake.

…..

 **And cut, sorry for the cliff hanger but I promise you the next chapter will more than make up for it.**

 **Now the main question is probably what's going with Goku's friends, well simply put I will explain it in the next chapter. Don't want to spoil it :P**

 **Also, where has Goku disappeared off to you might be wondering, once again, I shall explain it all in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was simply a prologue to introduce the readers :)**

 **Follow and Review would be appreciated, and I shall see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Vaikuntha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any brands associated with the name. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama. Wish I did tho :P

 **Reviews:**

 _ **roku1397: Thanks for the review and feedback, means a lot.**_

 _ **Trifi: Thank you for the review and feedback, much appreciated. In terms of your ideas they are really good and I'll consider them but I had to mention baby, just makes it easier to flow the story.**_

 _ **Lclay223: That's a pretty good idea, never thought of it.**_

 _ **Km9000: Thanks, stay tuned for more :)**_

 _ **Divergent Project: The fan is strong with this one. I have fulfilled your request and grant you this new chapter :3**_

 **Previously on Sage of Hope:**

" **Kakarot?" called out Vegeta, the spots in his vision slowly disappearing however he didn't receive an answer. "Don't mock me Kakarot!" snapped the Prince once more.**

" **Calm yourself Vegeta, use your Ki sensing and you'll see that he is gone." came the voice of reason that was Piccolo. Vegeta grunted in response before dropping the Super Saiyan Blue form. "He's not going to be happy about this." commented Vegeta as he crossed his arms once more, "He's going to need evidence."**

" **The fact we can't sense him is proof that he's gone." Piccolo took one more look around, with his sharp hearing and eyesight nothing seemed out of the order. "Let's get out of this rain, don't want to catch something." nodding his consent Vegeta took off towards his home, followed closely by Piccolo as they left the battlefield and the death place of Goku in their wake.**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

After the mysterious flash of light that had been caused during the abrupt scuffle between himself and Vegeta, Goku's vision came back slowly as he realised he was in an empty void. He swivelled on the spot, looking all around him but seeing inky blackness as far as his eyes could see. He searched out with his Ki sense yet could only sense himself.

Goku was certainly puzzled, he felt like he was in a dream, yet he was dreaming with his eyes open. "Hello, anyone here?" he called out, yet only got silence as his voice echoed in the empty void. Getting into a lotus position, he levitated in the void, fist on his cheek as he thought over the recent events that had transpired.

From his beloved wife or ex-wife in this case cheating on him with his close friend as he watched, to the God of Destruction he had befriended attempting to kill him just because the power he had achieved to keep his friends and family safe from threats had been deemed dangerous in the wrong hands.

The feeling of betrayal stabbed at his heart whilst twisting his poor stomach into a knot with worry. Goku failed to notice the tears that had formed in his tear ducts as they silently fell until one touched the corner of his mouth, shocking him with its mild salty taste. Slowly he brought his hand to his eyes and with the back of it wiped away the tears. "Are they even worth the tears?" mused Goku, voice hollow and devoid of emotion.

Next moment a portal appeared in front of his very eyes, illuminating the void with its brightness. Squinting and blinking his eyes rapidly Goku tried to make out the small figure that stepped out of it, but the light was as bright as the Solar Flare technique.

"I always forget that the portal is bright." spoke a voice from within the portal. Goku picked up that the owner was a female however he also was convinced she was friendly due to the friendly and cheery undertone to her voice. The light suddenly died down as mysteriously as it had appeared leaving Goku looking at young girl.

She was a pretty, young looking female Kaioshin from what Goku knew of their race, with pinkish-red hair and pinkish-purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wore a pair of Potara earrings and robes akin to the ones worn by the Supreme Kai on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it hers seemed more casual in design. Her outfit also sported a pair of high heeled boots, which may have been to compensate for her short stature, as she was noticeably shorter Goku. "Uhm…" was all Goku could muster, eyes roaming over the small Kai.

"Excellent, you're finally awake. We don't have much time as it is."

"Who are you?" questioned Goku, looking both puzzled and curious, before he quickly wiped the trace tears if any that could have been on his cheeks "And where am I anyways?" he continued after having finished "Oh, silly me haha" she responded, her voice light and airy with a cheerful undertone, before clearing her throat "My name is Chronoa and I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. We're currently in the Void, a place that exists in between time streams."

"Oh, ok then, well my name is…"

"Son Goku, Legendary Super Saiyan from planet Vegeta. The one who defeated Frieza on Namek, fought Cell and vaporised the threat that was Kid Buu with a spirit bomb. Need I go on?" spoke Chronoa after cutting Goku off. Goku shook his head, "That won't be necessary." added Goku nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, now that the pleasantries are out of the way we can get down to business."

"Sure, what do you need?" Chronoa smiled broadly, as she flashed her pearly whites "I need you to go back in time to stop a threat before it happens."

"Sure, why not." responded Goku with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish, "It's not like I'm wanted or needed here anyways." continued the Saiyan before shrugging, making Chronoa eye him curiously. "Are you okay Goku?" there was certainly something off about him, he seemed different from his usual self. The air of child-like innocence that she had witnessed on him a few times had now been replaced with the aura of a broken man, one who didn't know what his place was in the world. She watched as he sighed, a long one at that before he spoke "Uhm… yeah I'm completely fine. Just something on my mind is all."

"Do you want to talk about it maybe?" Goku in response gave her a sad smile, it failed to make it past his lips and reach his eyes like it used to "No, it's fine. I don't want to burden you with my problems." Chronoa didn't look convinced but chose to respect Goku's wish,

"Ok then. Well the threat is a virus called Baby, designed by the tuffles in their bid for revenge against the Saiyans. So, I need you to go back and if possible destroy him before he gets too powerful." Goku looked at the Kai curiously, "What does it do? The virus I mean."

"It's a he, and he transfers from host to host controlling all their actions and thoughts. It's not obvious at first until the host begin to project weird behaviour patterns not like the ones they showed previously" Sudden realisation dawned on Goku, the weird behaviour shown by his friends and family. The fact that Beerus wanted to kill him for being too strong, it all made sense. A feeling of hope rose in Goku's chest, maybe his loved ones could all be saved "Anything else?"

"Well if memory serves me correctly it takes all their bad inhibitions, bad thoughts and such and brings them to the surface." Goku frowned whilst looking downcast, all hope now gone "Oh." Was all he muttered in response. Chronoa observed his weird behaviour, from the way he had perked up when she had mention Baby to the way his demeanour took a 180 to the bad. "I take it you have encountered Baby?" questioned the female Kai. She watched as the Saiyan male pushed his hand through his unruly locks with a heavy sigh before he spoke, voice devoid of all emotion "Uhm... yeah..."

"Well unfortunately as you are you don't stand a chance against him. He has control over some of the most powerful people in the universe. That includes Beerus and Whis, so imagine if they meet Zeno-sama." Goku frowned, with the power to erase multiple universes by sneezing alone, Zeno-chan controlled by Baby certainly spelt trouble for everyone. "So, what can I do to get stronger then?"

Chronoa smiled "I may have just the thing for you." She exclaimed, before pulling out a small box from within her robes. It was brown in colour, the natural pigment of wood with a similarly coloured lid. A small metal latch was all the security it had. Grasping the lid Chronoa lifted it upwards, the latch undoing easily in response to the action. A bright light erupted from within the box and when it died down there were 2 things present; A floating ball, dark in colour with sparks appearing erratically over the surface and a standard scroll with a red ribbon in the centre.

"What are they?" questioned Goku as he slowly reached out to poke the crackling ball of energy. The sparks travelled the length of his outstretched finger, dancing over his skin. "Ooh it tickles." commented Goku whilst the sparks had now moved from his finger to his hand. The leftover energy had begun to manifest around his finger, following the path of the sparks.

"That energy that's trying to integrate with your own is special." Goku eyed Chronoa, "Special in what way?"

"It's a special mixture I created myself. I collected a small sample of energy from the best RPG heroes and heroines found in different timelines and put it all together. What your absorbing is the result. I call it the Gamer Energy." A layer of energy coated Goku's right hand, with sparks dancing erratically over the limb. Lifting his hand up the Saiyan examined his limb, twisting it slowly in different directions. He tried absorbing and mixing it with his own but alas it didn't go as planned. The Gamer Energy just seemed to refuse to get absorbed as it would reappear on his hand after every attempt to absorb it. "Why can't I absorb it…" commented Goku with a frown, eyes locked on his limb.

"Oh, it's simple really, I made it so that you have to sacrifice something worthwhile to get the full effect of the mixture." The male snapped his head to face his female companion, "Sacrifice?!" he exclaimed, eyes transfixed on the strange energy on his hand,

"Yes sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice." Chronoa looked serious for the first time since she had arrived, a switch that didn't go unnoticed by the Son patron "I just need something you hold dear, like your power or memories for example." Goku stayed silent as he mulled over the two options. Without his memories he realized he would back to square one from when he had first met Bulma meaning everything would more than likely play out the same. However, with his power on the other hand, if he sacrificed it but kept his memories he could easily recover it faster than previously. With his mind seemingly made up he addressed the female Kai. "Ok, I want to sacrifice my power."

"Excellent choice. God Ki or normal Ki?"

"Uhm…" Goku hesitated for a moment, he certainly hadn't been expecting the choice. Whilst his normal Ki was vast, his God Ki was in a league of its own in terms of untapped power, and as such the logical reason was to sacrifice his normal Ki in favour of God Ki "I'll sacrifice my normal Ki."

"I just hope you realise that by doing so you shall have nothing, but God Ki left, which means that you would be classified as a Saiyan God. A Kai in a sense." Goku nodded his concert "I'm fine with that." Upon receiving his confirmation Chronoa snapped her fingers together and a bright light surrounded Goku, who in turn let out a gasp in response. The male Saiyan watched as the energy coating his hand began to pulse erratically before a few strands of golden energy began to flow from below his wrist and up into his hand.

A pained look was etched on the Saiyans features as all his normal Ki was siphoned from deep within him. The strands grew thicker with each second that passed, flowing into the seemingly empty void that was his palm. Try as he might not to, a gasp escaped him when the last of his saiyan Ki was drained. Small beads of sweat coated his forehead, his breath coming in large amounts. "T-that w-wasn't s-so b-bad…" exclaimed Goku as he gasped with each word formed, hands on his waist whilst he was hunched over slightly.

"That's because that was the easy part. It's going to take about a day or so for the energy to mix with your own. Trust me when it's done you'll know" Responded the female Kai smirking whilst her eyes held a mischievous glint to them. "What?" questioned Goku eyes wide in shock, seemingly having forgotten that he was tired not mere moments previous. Giggling to herself the female Kai then eyed Goku, making him swallow nervously in response before she promptly snapped her fingers resulting in Goku slumping like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

She loomed over his unresponsive body, before giving him a light few slaps to each cheek to ensure he was out. Satisfied that he was she grabbed the scroll that had been in the box and placed it in Goku's belt. "Sorry to put you in stasis lock but it was the easiest way of transporting you." She explained to only herself. Chronoa couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Goku looked, all the tension and frustration he had been holding had seemingly vanished when she put him in stasis lock. "Good luck." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a smile from the stasis locked saiyan.

Chronoa placed her palms over the emotionless Goku's chest. A mysterious green energy began to build up in her flat palms. Her lips began to move slightly, whilst no sound came out. The green energy encompassed Goku's body completely and in a flash, he disappeared from the void leaving Chronoa alone to open her own portal back home.

…

Darkness that was all that shrouded his vision, sure there was the odd speck of light but apart from that it was just the vast emptiness of his psyche. His ear suddenly twitched to a sound of something shifting, then silence then shifting once more. Wait if he could hear then he was certainly capable of waking up, right? So Goku started grunting to wake, to just open his eyes and to see where he had ended up.

Slowly but surely Goku could feel his body waking up, first to come was his sense of touch, resulting in him feeling something coarse beneath his body. Next was his sense of smell and finally with a final heave of effort was his sense of sight.

Goku's eyes fluttered open, before he winced and attempted to shield his eyes from the sharp bright light " _ **Wherever she took me it**_ _ **must be daytime**_ " mused the new Saiyan God as he winced in pain before his eyes finally adjusted. From his position on the ground the first thing he noticed was the red sky, followed up by the red sand and finally the red clouds, " _ **Yeesh, talk about boring…**_ " thought the saiyan once more before he propped himself into a sitting position. With a groan he grabbed his head as he attempted to jog his memory.

A few memory sequences flashed through his mind, they varied from a female Kai helping him out and asking him to go help set the future right by defeating a creation of the tuffles hellbent on revenge against the Saiyans, to giving up his normal Ki for a more powerful version which resulted in him having nothing but God Ki within him to the most painful of all which was all his friends and family seemingly betraying him.

A stab of worry gnawed at his stomach, whilst the betrayal still stung as he felt the tears build up once more, however Goku shook his head. No, he was better than this, they didn't want him, and they certainly didn't appreciate him and as such he wasn't going to shed tears over them anymore.

Forcing them out of his head and to the corner of his psyche he focused at the task at hand which was to find other people. Casting out his Ki sense resulted in him getting assaulted by a large wave of tainted Ki from his right, " _ **Gah, such evil and it's all in one place. The energies are powerful but heavily tainted, and they certainly feel saiyan**_ _._ " mused Goku with a sweat drop forming on his brow from the amount of evil he could feel. " **M** _ **ight as well go meet everyone i guess**_ _._ "

The male saiyan hopped to his feet and began stretching. Every joint was popping in response and somehow felt sluggish almost as if they hadn't moved in a while. Goku then threw a few quick punches and kicks but they felt slow and un-coordinated, " _ **I've become rusty, well that's something I'll have to fix**_ _._ " pondered Goku with determined look, gathering energy beneath his boots he prepared to take flight however his stomach had other plans and decided to protest by growling in hunger, "Oh man I guess I haven't eaten in a while..." moaned the new Saiyan God as he grabbed his stomach. Deciding he had wasted enough time playing around Goku took off in the direction of the group of tainted kis he had sensed earlier.

Goku flew for what felt like hours but it had only been a few minutes before he arrived on the outskirts of the Saiyan settlement. He stopped himself in mid-air before eyeing the settlement. The first thing he noticed were the thick large walls surrounded the city, with guards patrolling the walls every few kilometres or so. Inside the walls were the houses of all the Saiyans and other aliens who lived in the settlement. The houses located towards the walls were the most decrypt and cheapest looking, followed up by a ring of finer looking houses just ahead of the wall ones, then a ring of mansions and then finally a large castle located in the centre of all the other houses.

The male saiyan from the future then descendent slowly towards one of the entrances into the city. He landed on a path that was devoid of any living thing, before he proceeded on foot towards the gate. Upon arriving a guard wearing saiyan battle armour and a green scouter over his left eye stepped into his pathway as he drew near. "State your name and class!" enquired the guard, before he drew his data-pad from his pocket and into his hand. Next instant his eyes roamed over Goku's frame and taking in his martial arts attire before he struggled to stifle a laugh,

"Uhm my name is Go… i mean Kakarot and I'm a third-class clown" responded Goku with a stoic expression, whilst choosing to not notice the guard struggling to hold in his laugh. Composing himself the guard responded to Goku "Well Mr third class clown, here is your pass." stated the guard before handing Goku a black card with a bronze stripe running down the centre on both sides, "With this card you can access all third-class facilities, however it won't allow you to enter the second-class areas. For that you need to climb up the class system, do you understand?" explained the guard. Nodding in response Goku grabbed the card before pocketing it. "Since you're new you need to go and get a place to live from the council. Here's a data pad with the directions you'll need."

Goku grabbed the offered pad with a thank you thrown towards the guard who merely grunted in response. Having been used to that sort of reaction from the Prince the saiyan from the future moved past the guard and through the gates into the city. With his objective to save the future in mind Goku was ready to start afresh.

….

 **And that's the plot for the story set we can finally move on to the good stuff. Goku will interact with fellow Saiyans in the next chapter, he might meet a few recognisable ones and a few OC's which is inevitable. I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like OC's but in this scenario, they are a necessity.**

 **In terms of the gamer powerup I gave to Goku it will make an appearance next chapter, signalling the beginning of Goku's journey in the past. If you have any suggestions for skills, items, powerups or special abilities just leave a review with it and I'll add it in.**

 **Please like, follow and review. Means a lot to me :)**

 **Vaikuntha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or any brands associated with the name. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _DivergentProject : Thanks for the review. Means a lot to hear that :3_

 _Storymaker3649: Oh man, thanks for the support, means a tonne to hear it. Support like yours pushes me to write better and more exciting stories :3_

 _Guest: I have no plans for pairings atm, I just want to make this as realistic as possible and as such Goku will avoid relationships like the plague in fear of getting hurt once more:3_

 _roku1397: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it. I have no plans for any romance now, Goku is too broken hearted and betrayed to trust anyone else not to repeat the same thing to him. In terms of him getting back with Chi-Chi, I shall not make any promises. it might or might not happen :3_

 _Ex-Starburn: Thanks for the review my friend, means a lot. In terms of pairings, I have no plans made atm, so it's all in the air atm :3_

 _RANDOM: I didn't think my work would be read in a school, however means a lot to hear it was accurate enough for your enjoyment. Thanks for giving it a read and reviewing, means a whole lot :3_

 _Son of Whitebeard: Yeah I know right, can't be helped considering what he went through._

 _Blackmill321: Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is good enough :3_

 **Previously on Sage of Hope:**

" **Uhm my name is Go… i mean Kakarot and I'm a third-class clown" responded Goku with a stoic expression, whilst choosing to not notice the guard struggling to hold in his laugh. Composing himself the guard responded to Goku "Well Mr third class clown, here is your pass." stated the guard before handing Goku a black card with a bronze stripe running down the centre on both sides, "With this card you can access all third-class facilities, however it won't allow you to enter the second-class areas. For that you need to climb up the class system, do you understand?" explained the guard. Nodding in response Goku grabbed the card before pocketing it. "Since you're new you need to go and get a place to live from the council. Here's a data pad with the directions you'll need."**

 **Goku grabbed the offered pad with a thank you thrown towards the guard who merely grunted in response. Having been used to that sort of reaction from the Prince the saiyan from the future moved past the guard and through the gates into the city. With his objective to save the future in mind Goku was ready to start afresh…**

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

Goku could be seen sat in a corner of the dining hall located in the centre of the low-class settlement. After arriving into the settlement, he had lost all thought about getting a place to live when he had been assaulted by the case of a delicious smell tickling his fancy. However, he couldn't help feeling as if he was put of place from his fellow Saiyans.

With his bright orange and sky-blue garb, he stood out like a sore thumb or maybe a sour apple amongst other apples and that much was obvious considering the amount of looks directed in his general direction. A few were curious although plenty were questioning, their gazes all over him as they roamed over him in a way.

Goku leaned into the table, cheek in his left palm whilst his right fingers were drumming on the table much to the chagrin of everyone around him. His eyes although staring ahead, a closer look would have revealed how out focus they truly were. The Saiyan from the future replayed the past events that had transpired 24 hours prior to make sense of it all. The pain of betrayal was still prevalent, his heart twisting in agony.

He could remember the moment his heart had shattered within his chest, right when he realized Chi-Chi had moved on. However, what made it worse was the fact that it had been going on behind his back whilst he was dead for 7 years to just after the defeat of Zamasu in Trunk's timeline.

All the good memories he had with her began to feel like nothing but lies; facades in an attempt by her to enjoy her side relationship with Yamcha whilst keeping him in the dark.Goku mentally spat the name of his former friend.

However,the earth raised Saiyan still held hope to that it was all a dream, an illusion to test him, to bring him to the edge of his limits however the rational part of him knew it wasn't that simple.

Sighing as he opened his eyes, it was just in time to watch as awaiter moved past his table for the umpteenth time. Puzzled he sat up straight in the seat before calling out to her "Uhm… miss where's my food?" the waitress stopped in her tracks before turning back to face Goku. "Did you call me?"

Goku noted how soft her voice was for a Saiyan, but then again, he had never heard a saiyan female talk before, so he assumed all Saiyans had gruff deep voices akin to his and Vegeta's. "Yes, I do. I was wondering where my food is." questioned Goku, eyes roaming hungrily over other people enjoying their food around him.

"We only serve Saiyans here, so no can do."

Goku raised an eyebrow. He was as much a Saiyan as any of the other people around him. With his keen hearing, he picked up whisperings of others questioning what a non-saiyan was doing in a saiyan only restaurant.

"You must be joking right?"

She shook her head in response.

"Well what makes you think that I'm not a saiyan?" enquired Goku, now with his hands folded on the table, slightly leaning towards the waitress. "I assure you that I'm a Saiyan just like you." continued Goku with a smirk.

The waitress grabbed her tray to her chest nervously, she certainly didn't like the attention she had garnered for herself. "It's just that you have this innocent look about you, like your facial expressions are far more relaxed than any saiyan I've ever seen. Then there's the fact that you're wearing bright orange, something no Saiyan ever does."

Gohan's grandson looked down at his clothes, "What's wrong with my clothes?" the waitress snorted "Are you kidding me? You look like a flower!" There was a collection of laughter from the other patrons of the restaurant looking away from their plates, hoping for some entertainment.

"Well how can I prove that I'm a Saiyan?"

A sinister smirk snaked its way to her lips, replacing the nervous disposition she had previously held. Goku looked on, swallowing nervously after picking up the change in her Ki"Win a fight against someone in here and I'll believe you." The male saiyan chose to remain silent, mulling over her response.

It was hard to deny the air of anticipation he could feel in the air, rolling of the other male Saiyans. All were itching for a fight and with Goku's newly acquired challenge it proved to be the perfect opportunity to release pent up aggression.

However, for Goku it just felt like a chore, something he would have to do without any love for it. Indeed, he loved to fight. There was nothing that could compare to the rush of adrenaline; the thrill of a punch connecting or a properly executed dodge, yet this time he felt nothing. There was no excitement for an ensuing fight, no prebattle rush of adrenaline… just nothing. A long-drawn sigh escaped Goku's mouth before he stood up, the chair scrapping against the floor. "I'm sorry, but I uhm don't really feel like fighting."

A collective silence fell over the room, every pair of eyes turned to glare at the orange clad saiyan male who had done something no Saiyan with any pride would do; give up on a fight. Goku's gaze shifted uneasily around the room, taking in the glares he was receiving yet not caring. He turned and began to make his way towards the entrance…

"A Saiyan that doesn't like to fight is a waste of Saiyan blood." called out a voice, male judging from the deep tone. "Probably nothing but a weakling."

Goku flinched, stopping with his foot midstride. He could endure being classified as a none saiyan since they didn't know him personally, however there was something he couldn't stand and that was being classified as weak. He had shed blood, sweat and tears to achieve his power, having made incredible sacrifices, pushing through multiple boundaries and limits to gain it; there was no way he was going to accept being called weak.

"What's your power level anyways, probably 200 or something pathetic like that." mocked the voice, causing the involuntary clenching of Goku's fists. "I mean, look at you. I wouldn't be surprised if turns out you're ga…"

"ENOUGH!" roared Goku, cutting his heckler midsentence"You don't know me enough to be making such a judgement of my character." He turned to look over his shoulder, as silence ensued allowing his words to sink, "I have my reasons for not wanting to fight. However, I have no plan to reveal them." Turning around once more, he silently moved towards the entrance, leaving a shocked group of Saiyans in his wake.

He exited into the street, only to be met by the harsh heat of the sun. he winced under the glare of the heat radiating orb high in the sky. He could already feel the hairs on his arms rise to combat the heat. Goku exhaled sharply from his nostrils, his recent outburst having caused a spike in his Ki although no scouter would have picked it up considering only God Ki remained within his KI channels.

His keen hearing picked up the sound of angry outbursts and laughter from behind him, however he chose to ignore it and focus on the task at hand; filling up his belly with food. Hegrabbed the pouch from his belt, before emptying its contents into his palm. 5 small green beans bounced out. Goku frowned, he certainly didn't want to needlessly waste sensu beans on sating his hunger however desperate times called for desperate measures.

Grabbing one between his thumb and forefinger, he popped it into his awaiting mouth and swallowed. It had the required effect of sating his hunger, however since it also fully healed the consumer it replenished the empty Ki paths vacated by the recently sacrificed standard saiyan Ki with Goku's godly Ki.

Goku grunted in pain, as he fell to his knees with his head between his palms. Onlooker's barely spared him a second glance before moving along, some dragging their kids along with them. A few younger ones used the video recording function on their scouter to capture the spectacle.

Goku's grunts slowly morphed into screams of pain, a swirling crimson aura having now engulfed him. A small wind picked up, blowing through the area, picking up clouds of dust and dirt from the ground. With each passing moment the wind increased in power, with Goku's screams increasing in volume alongside. A warrior's scream escaped his lips accompanied by him throwing his back to look at the sky, a ruby light engulfing the area.

Within the red light Goku's muscled frame slowly shed some muscle mass leaving behind a lean but defined body frame. His hair stayed in the same style, but was shimmering a deep crimson, once onyx eyes now a penetrating red. With a final scream and another blinding light to accompany it, the transformation was completed.

The resulting explosion of light caused all nearby civilians to be pushed backwards slightly. The light died down, and in place of the orange clad man now stood a leaner version of him. a visible blazing red aura pulsated around him, making him appear more intimidating. Goku looked down at his hands, balling them into fists a few times to test out the power flowing through hismuscles "I'm a Super Saiyan God again, but why?" he stated, thinking out loud to himself.

It was then Goku noticed the crowd that had gathered. He frowned, certainly not wanting the attention he had drawn upon himself.

Murmurs of the Super Saiyan of legend floated through the crowd, with hushed whispers of agreement from some of the older Saiyans. The younger generation on the other hand were looking in amazement, jaws hanging wide open.

Goku sighed, they were right about one thing. He was a Super Saiyan, that much was true however he was a Super Saiyan God to be more specific. Although he certainly wasn't about to give the long-convoluted explanation as to what the transformation was.

He was certainly curious about how he had transformed to Super Saiyan God once more. Last, he remembered attaining it was during the fight with Lord Beerus for the survival of the Earth. However, his question was answered when he remembered the words Chronoa had gifted upon him before she induced him into a sleep like state. 'So, my KI is only God KI now huh? Guess that explains a few things.'

A small but rough hand on his left bicep, and someone pulling on his hair broke his musings. A yelp accompanied the action, with Goku breaking himself free from all the grabby civilians. He expelled his Ki, causing a large gust of wind to push back all those close to him and moving his middle and forefinger to his forehead he disappeared.

\- Meanwhile –

To say King Vegeta was unhappy would be considered the understatement of the century. Some would tell you that if you looked closely enough, one would see a dark cloud floating over the King's crown, dampening his mood with its precipitation.

With his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, his eyes roamed disinterested over the heads of all the gathered Generals of the Saiyan Army. Although he knew there was something of great importance being discussed, his focus certainly wasn't in the right place. A feeling of longing plagued his heart, resulting in the monarch feeling alone.

With both his son and wife having left him, both from varyingcircumstances, the family home felt empty. He could remember walking the long empty halls by his lonesome, yearning for the time he had his beautiful wife by his side, his son proudly cradled in her arms. A wistful smile caused the corners of his mouth to twitch into a ghost of a smile. A long-drawn sigh through his nosecaused the other members of the room to look at their King.

"My liege, is everything okay?" questioned a Saiyan, seated to the right of the table from where the king was seated. He was quite rotund in appearance, with a bald patch forming yet being fruitlessly fought with a combover to the right. A high tech green scouter unlike the ones used by the lower classes covered his left eye, his battle armour gleaming in the light.

Vegeta blinked twice, slowly regaining his bearings and escaping his thoughts. He stifled a yawn whilst moving to get comfortable in his seat. "Yes, everything is alright." responded the King to reassure his subjects. His voice cracked a little, with his words coming out just above a whisper. He noted their hesitancy to believe his words. "I assure you all, I'm alright. Just a little tired." He continued, voice much stronger, holding an authoritarian tone to it "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

The first to answer was a Saiyan female, who had stood from her seat to address her fellow war generals. The King noticed herpurple lensed scouter, with a matching chest plate. Black leggings, and white combat boots. On her arms were markings that looked like tattoos, each an intricate design. However most striking of all were her emerald green eyes, something unheard of in Saiyan culture. They were piercing, and held a dangerous edge to them. When she spoke, her voice was powerful yet soft at the same time "We have been indecisive on whether to stage a rescue mission of the heir to the throne my liege."

The monarch raised an eyebrow in response, however the topic of discussion certainly peaked his interest. He motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"We believe that we have the manpower to stage a successful rescue mission of the Prince." Her response hung in the air, dancing in the ears of all those present.

"Is this some kind of joke?" inquired Vegeta, his voice low and holding a dangerous edge to it. "No, my liege, this is true." Responded the green-eyed female, choosing her words carefully.

"Have you forgotten about the threat that is Frieza? No scouter has ever been able to pick up his power level, so as far as we know he's more powerful than any of us in this room." The female smirked in response "We have reason to believe that the Super Saiyan of legend has been found."

"That's absurd! That legend is a kids' fairy tale to make them behave before bedtime."

"As I thought my King as well, however we have evidence proving his existence."

"Show me it!" demanded the King, now having sat upright in his seat due to the recent news. The green eyed saiyan snapped her fingers and a guard at the door moved towards her direction with a data pad in hand. Grabbing it, she tapped away at it before pointing it at the table all her fellow high ranking Saiyans were seated around. A holographic colour projection came into view, showcasing the transformation of Goku into a Super Saiyan God. "What am I looking at exactly?" inquired the Monarch, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"This my King is the Saiyan who transformed into the Super Saiyan of legend. The one who can take on Frieza and rescue the Prince."

"I thought Super Saiyans had golden hair not red." The King had leaned in for a closer look, allowing himself to take in every detail of the supposed Super Saiyan. The hologram had paused, just as Goku had been looking himself over, with the crowd in the background frozen in time, their various reactions on showcase."That's what we believed however we now think it's more than likely unique to each Saiyan."

"So where is the Super Saiyan then?"

"Uhm he disappeared after transforming, however we're looking for him as we speak."

"Good. I want him found as soon as possible." Addressed the royal, before he continued "That will be all. You're dismissed."

\- With Goku –

A surprisingly cold breeze flowed through the area, tousling the loose garbs of Goku's clothes and his Red hair. High up on the mountain he had an excellent view of the Saiyan settlement he had escaped momentarily from.

After escaping the curious hands of his fellow Saiyans, the Saiyan from the future had made his way outside of the saiyan settlement, coming across a high vantage point a good distance from the Settlement

The cool mountain air was a stark difference from the humid, heavy air down in the settlement. Seated in a lotus position, he attempted to figure out what time he was in. A few KI signatures had gained his attention, two like his and another like his rival Vegeta. He deduced the two similar ones where his parents, with one being marginally higher than the other.

The thought of meeting his parents had never truly crossed his mind before, even back when Frieza had mentioned fighting his father way back on Namek. 'That was such a long time ago.' mused Goku, the cool breeze still tousling his hair and clothes. 'Maybe I should meet them.' However, one problem remained; introducing himself to his parents as their son from the future. 'I could introduce myself now, whilst slowly gaining their trust before telling them. However, that's far too time consuming.'

Goku subconsciously pushed the thought to the back of his head when he felt a large mass of KI signatures flaring to life before scattering in every direction from the settlement. With his curiosity peaked he stood up from his position on the ground, granting him the view of multiple white trails flying from the settlement, with a few coming in his direction.

"I wonder what's going on?" lamented Goku to himself, the wind picking up his words and carrying them along with it. "Might as well get some answers." decided the Saiyan God, bringing his God Ki to the surface, a fierce red aura flaring to life, covering the God with its warmth. Goku kicked off the ground, disturbing the dirt with his launch.

 **Another Chapter done, just under 2 weeks too late for Christmas. Fml haha.**

 **But anyways on a more serious note I don't have plans to make any pairings with Goku and any other characters at the meantime. I might or might not, don't want to rush the romance considering Goku is supposed to feel betrayed.**

 **The search for the Legendary Super Saiyan is on, whilst he laments as to whether he should just meet with his parents.**

 **Super Saiyan God has finally made an appearance into the story. The plan is to make it Goku's base form, and yes, I realize that by doing so I have opened the book for Goku to be broken beyond belief against his earlier foes and honestly that's what's fun about it haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or any brands associated with the name. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

Reviews:

~ I can't promise anything but at the momentdoesn't look like it.

Kara47 ~ thanks, really means a lot to get feedback. Hope you keep reading :)

Mobydicks ~ indeed he shall! Can't wait hehe :D

V 4 Vellian ~ Those were my thoughts exactly, like Goku just flying through the earlier villains. When I made Goku not feel like fighting I kind of based him off myself whenever I feel down and don't feel like doing things I normally enjoy. So, I wanted to make it as relatable as possible, without making it unrealistic. Anyways I digress haha, thanks for the review and I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story :)

Bank Eakasit ~ Well see the thing contrary to belief Goku is quite intelligent, he's not genius level however but for someone with his upbringing when you consider all he has achieved it shows he knew what he was doing; most of the time. So, in my opinion he is quite intelligent.

Lolisme777 ~ Thanks and will do :)

 ** _~ Chapter 4 ~_**

"You who have summoned me state your two wishes"

It had been the middle of the day on planet Earth, with the sun shining unhindered by any clouds and there had been a lack of wind. That had been the case until dark clouds had mysteriously formed and had thus blocked out the sun. what had started as a gentle breeze turned into a gale which began to rustle the leaves and grass blades in the near vicinity. In the centre of it all loomed the large silhouette of a Chinese dragon whose serpentine body coiled its way down into the centre of a ring of seven orbs that lay on the grass with a lone figure standing below the dragon.

"I wish for all the Androids numbering from 13 to 20 to be brought back to life." stated the figure who stood below the towering silhouette of Shenron. It was a female who appeared to be a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She had a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wore a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes were like that of Android 18. "That wish is within my power however two of the Androids are still living and thus won't be affected by the wish. Moreover, out of the 7 Androids, 4 were artificial and thus are not considered either dead nor living."

The female frowned, cupping her chin between her thumb and forefinger as she thought of a solution to the present problem. 'They are neither dead nor alive meaning Shenron technically can't bring them back to life. Unless…' her eyes lit up as she seemingly thought of a solution "Could you make new bodies for the artificial Androids whilst allowing them to keep their memories?"

"That is within my power." There was a momentary pause"Your wish has been granted, however the Androids known as 17 and 18 have refused to comply with your wish."

She scowled as the air around her shimmered with magic, followed up by silhouettes of 6 figures that formed slowly from nothing. The first to appear was Dr. Gero's with his slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white moustache and long hair. There was a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hid his visible brain after turning himself into an android. Dr. Gero's mechanical body also lacked the eyebrows he had in his old, organic form, instead having a pronounced brow.

Next up was a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wore a yellow-brown vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on the left side, as well as tiny grey suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a grey and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front.

Besides him appeared a male whose general appearance seemed to be modelled after a Native American. He took the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He donned a brown brassard and belt combination with large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone was a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, had brown eyes instead of blue.

Android 15 takes the appearance of a very short and small man. To some extent, he embodied the stereotype of an African American due to his large pink lips and dark skin tone. The small male donned a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also worebaggy light blue pants and black boots.

Next up was Android 16 who was easily the tallest of all Androids, towering at over double the height of Android 18. He has icy blue eyes, a red/orange mohawk, and gold hoop earrings. His clothing consisted of a dark under suit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers. A small Capsule Corp. logo was sewn to the left side of his vest, indicating how he had switched allegiances from Dr Gero to the Z-Fighters.

And lastly Android 19 was the last to show, with his appearance consisting of completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra-large orange pants, an extra-large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He appeared overweight, and had pointed, light blue cold eyes.

Ignoring her fellow Androids, she prepared to detail her second wish "For my next wish I want you to bring me alongside the Androids numbering from 13 to 20 to the same place as Son Goku." a moment of silence descendent between the two, with the random rustling of leaves and grass being the only sound to be heard. In the background the remaining androids had regained their bearings after being brought back to the land of the living.

"I must warn you that Son Goku is in the past and as such if I bring you back there's no guarantee you'll be in the same place, since he was brought back by the Supreme Kai of Time."

"I understand the risks and I'll deal with them accordingly."

"If that's the case your wishes have all been granted and I shall once again take my leave until summoned once more, farewell." and with those words Shenron body began to slowly recoil back into the seven orbs, followed up by said orbs slowly levitating into the air before they scattered in all directions in bursts of golden light. The dark clouds that once blocked the sun cleared up followed up by the wind dying down leaving the clearing in the sun once more.

Switching her attention to the ensembled Androids she winked, a smirk accompanying the action before they all disappeared in a bright flash of light.

 **~Scene Change~**

"Bardock, shouldn't you be searching for the Super Saiyan? It was an order from the King himself!"

Said saiyan could be seen lying on the sofa, eyes closed in bliss. A toothpick bobbed lightly from the corner of his mouth. With his feet up on the table in the quaint little living room. He certainlylooked at peace, gentle snores permeating the silence.

"Bardock?" called out a voice, followed by a face popping from the corner of an opening located behind the dozing saiyan. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth she moved into the room and stood in front of the dozing saiyan.

She couldn't prevent a smile from forming as she watched the usually cold and astute mate of hers sleep, whilst his usual ever-present scowl had been replaced with a calm content look on his face.

'Ding'

A timer bell rang out causing her to avert her attention from the sleeping form of her mate and back to the kitchen. Sighing, she leant forwards before placing a delicate hand on his scarred cheek and a quick kiss on the crown of his head "Rest well my warrior. Lunch will be ready soon." She whispered, smiling lightly before departing his presence whilst heading back to presumably what was the kitchen, her tail wagging happily as if matching her mood.

A few moments following the departure of his mate from his presence, Bardock stirred awake from his slumber; eyes fluttering open with his arms being spread wide. A yawn accompanied the action. Feeling somewhat well rested he scratched the area on his lower back just above his tail.

Stifling a yawn, he searched for his scouter, the device that acted as a communication device between low class Saiyans such as himself.

He found it lodged beneath the armrest and couldn't help but ask himself how it appeared there off all places. Placing it on his left ear and over his left eye, he powered it on with the tap of a button. The once blank screen blinked into life, displaying the current time and a few notifications; notably messages from his fellow squad mates in their group chat and what appeared to be a royal decree from the king himself that Bardock couldn't help but roll his eyes at.

Sitting back down on the sofa he opened the messages from his fellow squad mates. There was an icon suggesting he scroll back to the beginning of the messages 'Might as well.' he mused, clicking on it. The screen flashed as hundreds of messages were replayed in the space of a few seconds, before stopping at his last read message.

Reading through the new ones quickly whilst scrolling, he notedhow they seemed to be the usual messages; discussions about missions, setting up a meet up at the local public house to Fasha shamelessly and frequently announcing her thirst for Bardock much to the chagrin of Bardock himself. 'If Gine ever finds out, she's so dead.' However, when he got to about three-quarters of the way through, the type of conversation switched following a video uploaded by Towa. It certainly piqued his interest, considering how Fasha had commented 'Bardock who?' with an emoji of someone sticking their tongue out, accompanied by a drooling emoji.

Playing the video, he watched as a male who could have passed as his twin and was dressed in odd garments fall to his knees in what he deducted must have been from pain of some sort. Bardock didn't care to think much as to why there was another doppelganger of him, passing it off as just another low class who looked like him.

He watched attentively as a swirling crimson aura engulfed the frame of the male. Gine's mate watched as loose pieces of dirt, rubbish and clothing start to flutter. 'There's a wind being produced, like he's powering up. But why?' questioned the scarred male, eye trained on the screen. A bright explosion of red caused Bardock to wince and close his eyes and when he opened them his doppelganger now had shimmering red hair, a lean body type and a blazing red aura pulsating around his frame. 'No way… it's actually real! The Super Saiyan of legend!' thought the scarred male, as the video ended.

Swallowing heavily, Bardock continued to read the messages, noting how all his squad members were in the same position as him now. However, Bardock stopped paying attention as he wondered if he too could obtain the power. 'If I can ask him how he did it, then maybe… just maybe I can finally show everyone that I'm more than just a weak low class!' he lamented as he balled his fist in determination. 'I must discuss this with everyone else' he decided, preparing to leave.

"Gine! I'm…" a delicious scent wafting around whilst tickling his nose made him pause and sniff the air heavily. He grabbed his belly as it rumbled to testify its defiance. 'They can wait until after lunch.' He mused, before making his way from the sofa to the kitchen.

 **~Scene Change~**

Goku flew high above the usual level of cloud cover if it were to exist, whilst his blazing red aura caused him to blend in with the red sky of Planet Vegeta. Keeping his Ki sense tuned to a group of 4 Saiyans that were moving in his direction, he couldn't help but wonder as to how they would react. Would they be hostile? Or maybe he could get lucky and find Saiyans who were 'soft' like himself. 'Hopefully it's the latter' he mused as his targets came into view below him.

He noted how the group consisted of 3 males and a single female whilst they appeared to be engaged in a conversation as they laughed occasionally with the female's loud screeches of denial reminding Goku of the two females he had spent most of his life with. The saiyan from the future found himself tailing the group. The certainly piqued his interest, and that wasn't because of how odd two of them looked when compared to other Saiyans he had seen before but then again, he had never seen that many Saiyans to begin with.

"So Fasha, what would you do if let's say we find the Super Saiyan before everyone else?" questioned one of them, a small and tubby looking Saiyan. With his keen hearing Goku picked up on the question as well and was curious as to what the one known as Fasha would reply with. "Oh, that's pretty easy! I'd seduce him into telling me how he became a Super Saiyan and of course try and make him my mate. We'd be the strongest Saiyan duo in the universe, and he might even become King as well. Imagine how strong how our offspring would be!" answered the female, her voice rising in pitch with each word.

Goku assigned the recently acquired name to her, whilst also noting how she wanted to become a Super Saiyan. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have another Saiyan that could transform into a Super Saiyan to help him in his quest to save the future. "You do realise you share that exact same dream with every other female saiyan on this planet, hell maybe even a few males. You have some stiff competition I tell you." replied an unnamed male with a chuckle. He was tall in stature, whilst having a lean body frame. Goku however blanched at the revelation, chocking on his spit slightly. "Not unless I find him first!" declared Fasha, determination evident in her tone causing Goku to be reminded of a certain stubborn but determined Saiyan Prince.

"Let's say you do seduce him and that he teaches you to become a Super Saiyan, would you show us as well?"questioned the tall male directing his question towards Fasha, catching Goku's curiosity once more.

"Towa! You, Bardock, Borgos and Shugesh are like family to me. We made an oath to always help and look out for each other, and so if one of us becomes a Super Saiyan then they help the rest of us become Super Saiyans as well." responded Fasha, terminated her flight to levitate in place whilst facing Towa. "That's why I want to meet the Super Saiyan before all the other whores and make him mine! To help me make you guys stronger."

"What happened to your undying love for Bardock?"questioned the tubby Saiyan, whilst also levitating in the air. "I mean for as long as we've been in a squad together, you loved the pants of him and you weren't afraid to declare it." Fasha looked downtrodden momentarily, the fire that had been in her eyes fading slightly as her demeanour shifted to a somewhat sombre one that didn't go unnoticed by Goku, who frowned slightly as he watched. "Bardock has moved on and I suppose it's time I do so as well. He has a mate and pups to look after by providing food, shelter and protection. I can't keep pining after him, it's time I move on myself and find my own mate."

"And so, you decided to go after the elusive Super Saiyan that every single other female is going after? The one who looks a lot like Bardock might I remind you." commented Towa with a chuckle, deciding to add in his own thoughts to the discussion.

"A girl can dream; however, my dream will become a reality!"declared Fasha, the fire returning to her eyes and tone once more, causing Goku who had been watching the exchange of words to smile as he watched the return of her smile yet f he felt sorry for her considering how the person she loved didn't reciprocate her feelings, like himself and his ex-wife. 'Might as well help her find her mate.' mused Goku, somehow forgetting the fact that he was the Super Saiyan she was after. 'Don't want her ending up like me.' He concluded, flying down towards the group from his perch in the sky.

He stopped when he was directly behind Fasha, whilst having the other males in his view. Goku watched as their eyes grew comically large, their mouths open wide except for the large and powerfully built Borgos who just stared at him with his usual stoic expression. Goku waved in silent greeting with an enthusiastic smile. Fasha meanwhile tilted her head quizzically as she stared at the odd behaviour from her squad mates. "Is there something on my face?" she asked, before rubbing both her cheeks and lips with the back of her hand.

"Uhm, you might want to turn around?" commented Towa barely stopping his voice from quivering, whilst pointing at something in the opposite direction she was facing. "Oh no! I'm not falling for that old trick."

"Just do it damnit!" snapped Towa.

"Alright then! Damn!" responded Fasha before turning around, expecting to see nothing but the wide expansion of desert. However, she noted how she was face to face with an orange tunic with a blue shirt underneath. Slowly her head tilted upwards before she was looking into a face that looked so familiar yet so different at the same time.

"B-Bardock…" she stuttered her heartrate increasing, as her hand slowly moved towards his face. She studied his features; from his blazing red aura, crimson eyes and hair styled similarly, his softer facial features to his kind smile Fasha instantly knew this wasn't Bardock. "No, you're not Bardock." She added, her voice barely above a whisper causing her to receive another smile in response. Her breath hitched whilst her eyes widened as sudden realization sunk in. "You're the... the…the…" stuttered the female, words failing her.

"Super Saiyan?" added Goku whilst still smiling, enjoying her reaction to seeing him. "Yeah… Super Saiyan." she whispered once more, before throwing her arms around Goku, causing him to stumble backwards before he slowly reciprocated her hug. However, the famed Super Saiyan felt her body shaking within his embrace, whilst his keen hearing picked up on the sound of sobbing. Rubbing her back to try and soothe her like he had learnt over the years, Goku whispered soothingly "It's alright."

"I thought she was going to seduce him, not cry at him?"commented Shugesh offhandedly still not getting over the fact he was face to face with the Super Saiyan.

"Fuck you…" responded Fasha, although her words were muffled by Goku's shirt. "Nothing wrong with crying."continued Goku, a slight frown having replaced his smile. "O-oh n-no, there's nothing wrong with it." defended Shugesh, sweating slightly as he feared the wrath of the Super Saiyan.

"This is fun and all, but shouldn't we bring him to see the king already?" asked Towa, pointing at Goku. "I mean remember the award."

"Forget the reward, I've found mine already." replied Fasha, hugging Goku tighter earning her an 'ooof' from the Saiyan, which caused all the others to laugh at his predicament whilst he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 **~FIN~**

Chapter 4 is officially done!

Goku has officially met the 'Bardock Squad' haha and it seems Fasha already has a crush. However, before you have a go at me, remember that in Saiyan culture it was stated that the females searched for a mate stronger than they were and in the case of the Super Saiyan, he is easily by far the strongest Saiyan meaning all the females naturally want him.

Will I do something with it, possibly. Possibly not, although I really want to do it.

And will father and son finally meet for the first time in over 40 years in Goku's case? Well yeah haha, story is pretty much leading to it :P


	5. Authors Note

Quick Update;

Hey guys, I'm just writing this to tell you that I shall be going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I will be back, I just know it's not anytime soon.

I've lost my drive to write, my inspiration, my will to do anything and I feel so empty. I'm hurting and just feel as if the world doesn't need me anymore. It's better off without me… life is better off without me. It's not like anyone will even notice when I'm gone or anything.

Hopefully I'll be back one day but for now catch you all on the flipside…

Vaikuntha


End file.
